Jelly
This is Mirl's sona, coding by Ray Please don't edit this page without my permission unless it's to add categories! I can fix grammar and spelling myself! infobox pic by Ocperson! tysmmmm <3 A P P E A R A N C E ~~~~~~~~~~ Jelly is a sleek and fairly thin Seawing dragonet. She looks and is quite weak but her fast reflexes and techniques make up for it. However, if she tries hard, she could use brute strength in a battle. In fact, many gangster and criminal dragons get fooled by her thin and slender shape and had unwisely picked fights with her on the first occasions she was allowed to go to the marketplace on a near island. Even though she usually wears a hood when she goes out to disguise herself, dragons can usually recognize the color of her scales and luminescent stripes and avoid her now. However, there is always a new dragon looking for a fight... When she is not disguised and covered up by her hood, you can recognize an energetic expression across her face topped off with a slightly mad glint in her green eyes. However, it only stays for a second though, before it fades away which leaves dragons deeply uncomfortable and awkward resulting in them avoiding her and not talking to her. This has made her quite gloomy and she now wears a sad expression for a majority of the time. She, until recently, had normally worn her happy expression most of the time. Her sad face is the same as her happy one but some minor changes can be seen, examples including her brows furrowing a bit, her mad glint completely faded away, and her smile not being as wide as before. But, the majority of dragons have difficulty telling one expression from the other. Overall, only her close friends and family can recognize each expression and tell them apart. Jellys scales have a nice overall aesthetic. She has light pink underscales with the same shade of light pink wings with dark blue spiral details near the edge. Some dragons mistake them as her luminescent scales, even though they are just a symbol of her family. The rest of her scales are light blue with a slight purple tinge. Her true luminescent scales are pure white which gives most dragons headache when they are glowing and takes away their ability to look at her directly. Even when the scales aren't glowing, dragons still get minor headaches from looking at her, although she jokes to her friends that it's because of her 'overwhelming beauty'. She has a fin at the end of her tail and black claws that are always sharp and polished. When you're scratched with her claws, it feels like an Icewings serrated ones. This characteristic is another trademark of her family. Her black horns curve a bit more than the average Seawings, although they are the same in length and size. You can often find Jelly wearing jewelry, usually pieces that match her friends and sometimes necklaces and rings that belonged to her parents. She likes wearing them because it makes her feel close to them. Jelly also likes wearing emeralds and sapphires as they compliment and go well with her scales. However, she doesn't like wearing jewelry too much but would for formal occasions and the sake of her friends which, like other dragons, adore treasure. She has a huge frill going down her back, which is the same shade as her underscales. P ER S O N A L I T Y ~~~~~~~~~~ One word describing Jelly's personality would be...strange. Around her friends, she's bubbly and energetic and fun. She likes her friend's lots but she doesn't usually tell them how she really feels or if she's depressed. She's tried but they made the point of not listening to her or not caring. Every dragon did that but her parents and Darkfrost. This resulted in times where she was sad and crying for the littlest things. It didn't help that her hormones were acting up either. Sometimes when she's not feeling quite sad, she makes jokes and becomes very sarcastic. When she's gloomy she's very shy around her friends. Another thing about Jelly is that she isn't afraid of standing up to bullies and even her friends. By that, she means hinting other friends from far away about how she reals, sometimes even glaring at them to get their attention. In front of bullies, she's loud, demanding and she tops it off with her glare which can be very scary. She was proud of standing up to bullies until she wondered if they backed off to mock her. At home, she usually just locks herself in her room and works quietly. She prefers being alone rather than spending time with friends. The time she spends alone is much more valuable to her. When her parents push her to do more studying, or her brother makes fits she gets stressed very easily. Jelly is very hardworking and often worries about the far future. She's also very caring. She wants to become a vegetarian because she feels bad for animals but meat tastes very good. As a result, she eats meat once a week. H I S T O R Y ~~~~~~~~~~ Jellys mother and father met during the war. Her father was a soldier but ran away with her mother, who was a skilled cook, during the attack on the Summer Palace. They left for two reasons. One is that they didn't care about the war and the other was that they would rather laze around then fight. They were caught in a hurricane and washed up on an island of the coast of a Bay of a Thousand Scales and was nursed by the dragons who already lived there, all refugees of the war. They carried some scars but weren't affected too badly by the hurricane. A year or so later Jelly hatched. She was raised by her mother and father on the same island her parents washed upon. Both of her parents were very loving and kind, giving Jelly a happier environment to grow up in, unlike most dragonets. This created her to be very naive and trusting toward others. Jelly was a generally healthy dragonet but her mental state was not the best, especially because she wasn't allowed to leave the island and there was no new source of entertainment. Her parents wanted her to have a playmate and were delighted that 3 new eggs would be hatching from them. They didn't tell her about the eggs until the day they were going to hatch. Jelly wasn't too surprised. Even by the age of three, she was a good listener and could make lots of observations based on logic. She had noticed that her mother wasn't in the house frequently and that her father and her mother shared lots of secretive looks. The villages gossip helped too. But just because she expected it, it doesn't mean that she had to be happy with it. And for the record, she wasn't. She wanted to keep her parent's love for herself and the idea that three unhatched dragonets would be part of her family made her feel queasy and strange. But for her parent's sake, she kept those thoughts to herself and feigned acting happy about it. The next day she and her parents walked down to the beach, where the eggs were kept, and prepared to watch them hatch. They were shocked to find out that there was only one left. There were two little bloodsoaked dents where the other 2 eggs should have been. Jelly's mother was in despair. She was crying and moaning. Jelly was quite shocked and she felt a sense of loss in her stomach. As her mother wailed sadly and her father comforted her mother, Jelly saw a shark at the surface. It looked like a bull shark and its jaws were bloodsoaked. But right below it, on the sand, there were pieces of an eggshell. This shark had killed 2 of her unhatched siblings. Out of anger, Jelly jumped in the water and killed the shark in one swipe. Her parents were shocked and horrified. Her mother had even stopped crying. However, as she told the story, they started to nod in approval. Then the remaining egg started to hatch. Jellys heart melted as a dark blue and yellow dragonet popped out of the egg. The dragonet looked shy and self-conscious. He wasn't. Over the next 2 years, Tentacle had proven he was spoiled, ungracious, and lazy. Jelly could never pull up a conversation with him before he rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. Eventually, she gave up. Her parents were disappointed that the two dragonets weren't getting along. So they came up with plan b to make jelly less lonely. School. Jelly wasn't particularly nervous on the first day of school, there were so little dragonets on the island that she knew nearly everyone. No one would think to tease her. Jelly was mostly worried about the teacher. As soon as Jelly came into the room she knew the teacher hated her. Not specifically her, but dragonets in general. It didn't bother her, however, and she mostly focused on her lessons. The teacher taught Aquatic, reading, and writing to the students but Jelly never enjoyed the sessions because she felt they weren't detailed enough and the teachers continuous droning didn't help her learn. The longer Jelly went to school, the duller it became until only a year later, she decided to drop out. This caused quite an uproar, across the village and in her house. The village was at a time where topics for gossip were scarce but a dragonet dropping out of school was just the conversation starter. Juicy stories about fights, the teacher, and Jelly's parents 'bad parenting' were spread around the village, just begging to be heard. Of course, none of these rumors were true but they did bother Jelly very slightly. That didn't apply to her parents. It bothered them very much. Her parents were always proud, and being the center of disgraced topics had ruined their confidence and reputation. They mostly took their anger out on Jelly, because she was the one who had started it and they calmed down after yelling. Soon. the house was intoxicated by screaming and shouting and Jelly had enough. She started leaving the house to explore the island. Through her trips out of the house, Jelly started to become fascinated by the things around her, and she started developing an interest in ecology. Jelly was always outside, observing plants and conducting more experiments. That hobby occupied her for only a little while until Jelly found something new that would distract her for the rest of her life. Art. Since there wasn't much paper on the island, Jelly had to think of new ways to create art. She liked to use rocks and coral and weeds to make patterns and often drew pictured in the sand. And then she had a vision. She didn't think much, cause she thought it wasn't something to worry about. One reason is that she was out in the sun and thought the heat had taken over her. Another factor was that she liked to think about what happened in the vision a lot. She loved daydreaming about ending the war and she thought that her mind had wandered off somewhere. Until word got out that the dragonets of destiny were going to end the war in Burn's stronghold. That's when Jelly got worried. Jelly went to the occasion including some of the other villagers to do more investigating. And then she realized. It wasn't just a vision. It was a prophecy. After this discovery, Jelly researched rapidly about Nightwings and mindreading and prophecies and animuses. She came to the conclusion that an animus had cursed/enchanted her to have prophecies. It was the only reasonable theory. After she found out she tried not to think much of it. However, she had visions more rapidly now and they were impossible to ignore. 2 years later, on her 7th birthday, Jelly decided that she had to focus on something that would distract her to forget about her theory. So she decided to go to JAM. Unlike the last time she started school, she was nervous about going to her new school, one major factor being her visions which made her jumpier. She began to have nightmares about the school and panic engulfed her every time she thought about it. On the first day of school, Jelly was absolutely terrified. She got lost and was wandering around aimlessly until she saw Darkfrost, an Icewing who was around her age. Jelly had hoped to make a friend here, but not particularly and Icewing, from what she had heard about them. She especially hadn't planned for her new friend to be so glittery. ''Nonetheless, Darkfrost showed to be a true friend as she showed her around the school, Jelly began enjoying her company, and they had so much fun that they both missed their first class. During the course of the day, Jelly and Darkfrost bonded together and became friends. They passed notes in class and danced together to music. Over the course of the week, Jelly met and became friends with each member of her winglet. She even developed feelings for a burly and strong NightWing named Stargazer. She and her Winglet ate lunch together and hung out together. Jelly learned to love school and enjoyed every minute of it. Until her father died. Jelly was having History class with her winglet when she was pulled out of class. She noticed the solemn looks Sunny gave her as she was pulled out, but was too giggly to think of them because Darkfrost had told her one of her jokes that were nearly impossible to stop laughing at. Outside the cave, Jelly started to notice things better and was extremely confused, especially when she saw her parent's friend who was supposed to be in the village. It was at that time when she was delivered the news that her father died a week ago after getting caught in a battle between 2 Icewing. This was when her world crumbled. After this Jelly began to develop hate toward the tribe. Jelly also was diagnosed with depression at this time. She never told her friends the real reason why she was so snippy and snobby toward the tribe, except, of course, Darkfrost. After a few weeks like this, Jelly packed her bags and ran away from the school. About 4 months after she dropped out her Winglet had tracked her down and pleaded her to go back to school. She refused and flew away. As she was flying she thought that she would never see them again until Stargazer caught up with her and refused to go away. A part of her heart softened and she agreed to go back. Stargazer took her back to Jade Mountain Academy and she rebegan her life as a student. Being there made her feel more self-conscious and she disliked it there, leading her to move to Possibility with Darkfrost and Stargazer. She enjoyed living there very much and even started a business doing art trades and selling art, which became very successful. '''R E L A T I O N S H I P S' ~~~~~~~~~~ Feel free to suggest a character to be added- Darkfrost- friend(winglet-past)- positive-her BEST FRIEND FOREVER!! She would do anything for her no matter the situation and would even die for her. The only times she let her down was when she was in depression and was mentally unwell Sand- friends-positive- met in Possibility and bonded over art. Jelly loves this dragon's art and more importantly, advice. She's helped Jelly recover from depression Tentacle - brother - negative-she never liked him, and never will like him. she doesn't even know where he is currently. Rainbow- friend(winglet-past)- positive-Really loves this dragon. They shared many things in common such as liking coconuts, waterfalls, and basically any other fruit Flicker- friend(winglet-past)-positive-He taught her how to fly faster, and she remembers it, she keeps joking about the debt she owes to him Marsh(winglet-past)- friend- positive-She thinks he's really sweet and adorable. Thinks of him as a brother :) She also finds his need for food hilarious Stargazer(winglet-past)- positive-her crush and friend- Loves him a lot and ould die for him Splash- mother- neutral-they weren't as close together as Jelly was with her father but they did send a fair amount of letters. They drifted apart when Jelly left school. Tide-father(deceased)- positive-had an awesome relationship with him all the way until his death. They had exchanged letters while Jelly was at JAM and Jelly found it hard to process his death. Iceberg-friend- neutral-not as close as the rest of her friends but does give her a friendly nod Blizzard-friend-neutral-admires the dragons diving, especially because she's better than most seawings, they haven't talked much though Whitecap- Galatheid- Although they don't hang out much, Jelly enjoys this Seawings company. She especially loves her art, and plans to hang out with her someday Fadedwalker-friend-positive- Jelly really likes Fadedwalker. They met while Jelly resided at Jade Mountain, and they share similar interests Swift- Met when Swift wandered around to JAM and started lecturing kids on tea Moth- bumped into each other when Moth was in a heist or something A B I L I T I E S + W E A K N E S S E S S ~~~~~~~~~~ ABILITIES # weak prophecy, although she doesn't know where she gets it from # morse code # good with a dagger # great reflexes # knows lot's of battle techniques WEAKNESSES # horns sometimes get in the way T R I V I A ~~~~~~~~~~ * Jelly hates all vegetables except avocados, tomatoes, and cucumbers * Jelly LOVESSSSSSSSSSSSSS pink!!!!!!!!!! * Jelly also like sky blue, she thinks it's very sophisticated * Jelly is named after jellyfish * next to Darkfrost, Jelly is closest to Stargazer ;) * Jelly has a piece of her eggshell on a necklace * her eggshell is a transparent blue and purple * Her other friends in the winglet often visit her in Possibility * loves Billie Eilish * likes Roblox * really good at singing and writing stories, although she denies it * she likes to read * favorite flavor is cookie dough * she likes to ship animals and food, and if you ask why just get ready for some serious glares * loves dogs, her fave breed would be Maltese * if she's excited abt something, she'll talk with lots of spit * she loves cozy places * favorite dragonet of destiny has to be Clay * likes cooking * would rather be alone than with friends * that one was a lie * scared of dying * wants a pet sugar glider * hates math * likes science but not good at it * surprisingly athletic * never seen snow * prefers cold weather * likes yogurt * thinks fish are cool * likes to solve Rubix cubes G A L L E R Y ~~~~~~~~~~ Category:FemalesCategory:DragonetsCategory:CharactersCategory:Work In ProgressCategory:Occupation (Other)Category:Occupation (Student)__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (MoosieGirl) Category:Dragonsonas Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Scientist)